In a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material, a dye image is ordinarily obtained in such a manner that silver halide particles exposed to light are reduced with an aromatic primary amine color developing agent, and the oxidation products of the color developing agent produced in the reduction process are coupled to the couplers capable of forming the respective yellow, magenta and cyan dyes.
A pyrazolone type coupler has so far been put in practical use to form the above-mentioned magenta dye. However, it has disadvantageous points that it causes an undesirable side absorption and it lacks the resistance against formalin gas (i.e., a formalin resistance).
In order to improve the above-mentioned disadvantages, there have so far been a variety of proposals of such magenta couplers of 1H-pyrazolo[3,2-C]-s-triazole type. For example, there are the descriptions thereof in U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,067; and British Pat. Nos. 1,252,418 and 1,334,515. The compounds described therein are superior of course to the magenta couplers of pyrazolone type as far as the problems of side absorption are concerned. however, they are not satisfactorily improved on the formalin resistance and are also scarcely improved on the light-stability of images.
The compounds described in Research Disclosure No. 12443 cannot also be put in practical use at all because of the poor color forming characteristics thereof. The magenta couplers of 1H-pyrazolo [3,2-C]-s-triazole type described in Japanese Patent Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter called Japanese patent O.P.I. Publication) No. 42045/1983 are remarkably improved on both of the formalin resistance and the color forming characteristics thereof, however, the light-stability thereof is not almost improved, too.
The couplers described in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication Nos. 99437/1984 and 125732/1984 have not any sign of the improvement as yet on the light-stability of dye images made of the described couplers, though they are improved on the color forming characteristics.
The latter is only i:proved on the light-stability of images by the additives used in combination. As an exception, the coupler given in Exemplified Compound 19 described in the former is somewhat improved on the light-stability, however, the improvement thereof is still no satisfactory.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Nos. 243007/1984, 243008/1984, 243009/1984, 243010/1984, 243011/1984, 243012/1984, 243013/1984, 243014/1984 and 243015/1984 disclose the magenta couplers of 1H-pyrazolo[3,2-C]-s-triazole type of which color forming characteristics and the light-stability of the dye images thereby produced are improved.
However, in the magenta couplers described therein, the spectral absorption characteristics thereof are not satisfactory, while the color forming characteristics and the light-stability of the dye images thereby produced indicate the signs of improvements.
In other words, it is the present situation that, from among the magenta couplers of 1H-pyrazolo[3,2-C]-s-triazole type having occupied the attention because of no side absorption and high formalin resistance thereof none of those capable of satisfying the three points mentioned above, i.e., the color forming characteristics, the light-stability of dye images and the spectral absorption characteristics cannot be found out.
It is an object of the invention to provide a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material which is excellent in color forming characteristics of magenta dyes and in light-stability of dye images, and improved on the spectral absorption characteristics thereof.